Never What I Wanted to Hear
by Smiley756
Summary: Someone finally came around to pop my ego balloon. AU Liley
1. News

**A/N: **First story. Hope it's alright.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. No profit is being gained by this story.

I could stare at the stars forever, I really could. The way they twinkle, as if they're embers in a fire. I can see everything, since there's no light around me. I almost wish I could be an astronaut, going up into space, the unknown. I don't think astronauts get enough credit. They go through like years and years of training, but finally, on the day they get to go into space, their spaceship engine could explode or whatever, and boom, dead.

Would their bodies float around in space forever, forgotten? Ew, that's gross. But I can't help but laugh a little about the thought. Just imagine waking up in the morning and hey, a dead guy.

But back to real life.

I'm in this field in the middle of nowhere. In Tennessee. If you've ever been here, then you'll notice that there's miles and miles of just nothing but really tall grass. I've always wondered, once it gets to a point, is it even grass anymore, or just some freak tree thing?

Anyway, I really dislike living here. Why? It's hick center. It's hot as _hell_. One word: _flies_. And, last but not least: There's only BBQ. Which brings me to my current thoughts, I want some damn Chinese food right now. But, uh, no. The nearest take out is twenty miles away.

I sighed and picked at the grass. It gets so freakishly boring, here. I've resorted to causing some trouble. Or a lot of trouble, maybe—depends on how you look at it. Trouble here is doing something to the farm. That thing is Dad's pride and joy. If you steal a few eggs you're grounded for a month, not that I care what his punishments are. Sneaking out always was one of my best abilities...

Sometimes Dad says he's gonna ship me off to military school, I scoff at that. I mean, really, military school? He could do way better than _that_. Some part of me wants to believe him, but then I remember, my Dad has absolutely no backbone. It's actually kind of hilarious to say things to him, just to see him react.

And then there's Jackson, my idiot older brother. I think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby, honestly. Dad thinks he has some learning disability or whatever, I don't care. I may not be the angel child, but at least I have the decency to at least pass school.

My stomach grumbled.

Ah, I'm going home.

...

I peeked my head in the door, Dad was sitting down at the table with his hands in his hair. Jackson was watching TV on the couch. I walked inside fully, not caring that I was getting mud on the floor. "Hey, Dad," I casually said.

He lifted his head from his hands and looked at me. I saw Scrabble sprawled out on the table. All he does is play Scrabble with himself all day? What the fuck? "Hey, Miles, where were you?"

"None of your business." I smirked.

He sighed, "Okay, what do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese."

He sighed once again. "You know we only have BBQ around here."

"Well I want some Chinese," I snapped at him.

"Back off, Miley," Jackson barked at me. "Dad has enough to handle right now, he doesn't need you to be a brat, so just shut up."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the boy who has the IQ of a dog. And what, you call Scrabble 'enough to handle'?" I started laughing. Jackson started to fight back, but Dad interrupted him.

"Jackson, it's okay," he paused. "Miley, I'll order Chinese. I-" he stuttered. "I think one opened up somewhere, I heard it was fancy," he said as he put his stupid addiction game away in the closet.

"Dad, you know we can't afford anything like that," Jackson looked at him sadly.

"Oh, did you get your tutor to explain those big numbers to you, dumb ass?"

"God, Miley will you just shut the hell up!" Jackson stood up from the couch and walked to me. "Dad, can we send her away or _something_?"

"That's enough, kids." He closed his eyes. We waited at least ten seconds before he opened his mouth again. "I'm going to go order now. Just, please, be quiet, for a little bit," he pleaded with us.

"Fine," I grumbled and crossed my arms. I hate abiding to his 'rules', it makes me feel weak.

"-Yeah, okay, thanks, bye." Dad's words were stricken with southern accent. I grimaced, I hate being a hick. But I must be some kind of reject hick, I don't like farms, horses, any of it. I smirked, reject hick. That's me.

"They said the food would be here in about an hour." He put his arms around our shoulders. "So, I thought maybe we could do something as a family, eh?" I shrugged away from his touch.

"Sure," I mumbled. Dad's eyes lit up. I wonder what we're going to do? He walked over to the closet, I raised my eyebrows. He wouldn't... he just put it away... he-oh. Scrabble. Awesome.

I grimaced, but went through with my words to follow along with what he wanted to do. It didn't go so well.

It was awkward, consisting of this: me writing out some not-so-innocent words, which apparently didn't count. What the hell? Curse words _are_ words. And then Jackson spelling out simple words like 'are', and 'cause'. Dad, somehow, won. How do you even win in Scrabble anyways? I don't think anyone wins, we all die a little inside all the same.

The familiar monotone sound of the doorbell rang through the house. "Finally!" I cried out.

We ate in silence. Awkward, awkward silence. But, that's who we are. The Stewart family has never been known for its cool. The constant clanking of dishes was to be heard, and slowly but surely getting on my last nerve. I shuddered, and picked up my fortune cookie. It read, 'You will meet new friends in an unexpected place.' What?

"All right," Dad started as he took his seat. "I ordered y'all this fancy Chinese dinner tonight to tell you something."

I tucked the fortune away in my pocket and glanced up at him. "What? You finally got yourself a new girlfriend?" I smirked.

He looked at me, stone faced, "as a matter of fact, no. But I don't appreciate you disrespecting me, Miley Ray." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't give a shit," I muttered under my breath. Dad just needs to get a life, get a hobby, or something. And by something, I mean besides that stupid Scrabble.

"So Dad, what were you gonna say before the _troll_ interrupted you?" Jackson said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I was going to say... that we're moving to California."

Wait... what?

It's the middle of the year.

"What?" I yelled out. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Dad's face crinkled in confusion. "Why would I be kidding? I thought you hated it here, Miles?" he said quietly.

"Sweet!" Jackson did a fistpump. "California chicks!"

I sneered at him. He is such a boy. I drew my face back to dad. "Dad, why the hell do you want us to move?"

"I don't know, I figured it would be good for us... to get away."

"In the middle of the year? What are you thinking?"

He twiddled his thumbs. "I already settled it with the school, it's final and decided."

My frown and confused brow deepened. "And you didn't think of _talking_ to us about this?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it. That goddamn idiot just doesn't know how to think. I don't care if he's my _dad_.

"Relax, Miles," Jackson replied. "Dad's right. You hate it here, there's bad memories here, it's not like we're slated or anything."

"How can you be so fucking calm?" I retorted. "This is such bullshit. This house is fine. We're fine. It's fine, this stupid place."

Dad looked at me, stared at me. I shuddered. "I don't understand you, Miley."

I threw my hands up. "No one understands me!" I stood up and walked up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I've had enough of this stupid family! I'm fine with everything and they just want to mix it up. Maybe I hate this town, but it was consistent. Consistency is fucking great, isn't it? I don't need anything else.

I laid on my bed, letting my anger diminish. I sighed and closed my eyes, sinking into the bed for a moment. I sighed again, and decided to change out of my partially-muddy clothes. The fortune dropped to the floor as I did, I read it again. An annoying fortune, a weird one. Whatever, crazy places and their creepy, cheap fortunes. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes once more. We'll move-and it'll be stupid. Dad will realize that and we'll move back. Back to the same old same old, the predictable. Fuck cookies, fuck people, fuck everything.

Goodnight.


	2. A friend

When I was younger, I would've killed to go to California. But now, I figure the only thing worse than staying in hick town, is leaving hick town. That sounds pretty conflicted, I know.

The thing that gets to me, though, is that I have an accent. It's not a little one, either. I figure it's pretty easy to notice. It's one of those country accents. Or, hick accent, as I like to call it. Back here, everyone has one of those, so it's not really a big deal or anything. I guess I'm a little self conscious. At least I think I am. I haven't felt this way in a long time, because I know anything people are thinking, or saying, about me, isn't good.

But they say a lot of things. Some, though, like 'thief' I don't count. Stealing an egg, is hardly stealing. 'Troublemaker'? Yes, I do agree with that. I cause a wee bit of trouble. Mostly farm related. What can I say? Messing with chickens is fun.

Though I'm sure as hell no bank robber. I keep in-line, most of the time. Keeping to myself. Am I a loner? Maybe. Do I ask myself a lot of questions that I never seem to have an answer to? Maybe. But that's just who I am. Most people don't like it, but I don't give much of a damn.

...

It was hard packing, considering _everything_ had to go. Our moving van left a day before us, so we ordered in more Chinese (ha), and slept on goddamn air mattresses.

Anyway, then came the plane ride. Horrible, to say the least. Someone threw up next to me, isn't that _fantastic_? The trip wasn't what I expected. I've seen some old movies that had planes in them. They seemed like cool, spacey places with lots of room. Yeah, no. I barely had room to sit, much less move around or get up. And let me tell you, getting up is _so_ awkward. Really, it is. Especially if the person next to you is sleeping. You don't want to wake them up, but you desperately have to move around, or do _something_, so you run past them. Oh, and then they wake up, and give you a dirty look. Needless to say, you don't talk the rest of the flight.

The car ride was just as horrible. Another cramped space. Jackson and I were fighting again, it was mostly about how he was going to go to the beach right after we got at the house to go look at girls. Wow. Me? I'm starting to like this weird place. The fact that it doesn't have farms makes it even better.

Some people have asked me why I hate farms so much, before. They say, "Miley, farms are great, wide open space and stuff like that. Great family, it's all there, y'know? Why do you hate where you were born?" Fantastic, right? Don't forget the accent.

But to answer that, I've just never been anywhere else. But the way I figure it, anywhere has to be better than hick town. I'm just not one of the people who like riding around on horses or shoveling up poop. It's just not my thing, and I wish people would accept it or get over it. I hate when people look at me like I'm some alien delinquent.

...

I'm sitting on this chair on the deck, it was left behind by the old residents. Come to think of it, this place is pretty nice. How did dad afford this? How long has he been planning this 'move'? Months, years? What?

I let go of my thoughts, it's something I'll have to ask that sly son of a bitch later. For now, I let my environment overtake me. The sun is swallowing me, it burns, a little, but a tan is worth it. The feeling is worth it. I pressed my hands to my forehead, re-capping the past 24 complicated hours. _Really_ complicated hours. But I'm not mourning. I'm happy as hell to get out of that place, but it feels almost bittersweet. I dunno. It's complicated.

I'm mood-swingy, I guess.

Maybe it's just the tea I made. It reminds me why I hate tea.

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miles, could you possibly head to the grocery store, it's just down the street, you'll find it**.**" Dad's voice ran through the phone. Why is he asking me? And where the hell is he, anyway?

"Come on! I just got here, and you already want me to do stuff?" I whined. At least it doesn't have to do with the farm.

"Think of it as an adventure! Maybe you'll meet someone your age and make friends with them?" he said, enthusiasm stricken.

"Says the man who plays Scrabble all day..." I muttered and hung up the phone. I might as well go, maybe I will meet someone.

...

Let's see...I need eggs, cereal, milk, and um, shoot, I forgot. I should of brought a list. I hit my head in frustration.

I eyed a carton of eggs from across the store. I've never really had un-farm eggs. I wonder if they're any good? I shrugged and picked the carton up. Can't hurt to try.

I finished shopping and walked out the store holding two heavy bags of groceries when I bumped into someone, food and myself, falling to the ground. "Bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "I obviously couldn't see and you bumped into me!" I brushed the dirt off my pants and looked up. What I saw wasn't a person. It was a pole.

A _pole_.

Oh...God. I felt a heavy blush creep its way onto my face.

"The pole says sorry," someone said.

I whipped my head around to find a girl around my age, smirking at me. "I uh, um," I was fumbling for words. What? That never happens to me. I felt my blush coming back.

She laughed, "It's okay, I do that sometimes. Here." She stuck her hand out. "Lemme help you up." I took her hand. "Well, I haven't seen you around here, so you must be new. What's your name, stranger?"

"Uh." Fuck, the accent! "Miley." I stuck out my hand again.

She took it and shook. "Hi, Miley, I'm Lilly," she stated, a bright smile on her face. "So, how often do you run into poles? Is it a daily thing, or more like a monthly casual thing?" she joked. I felt like rolling my eyes, but I couldn't seem to.

I tried to force something witty out. "It's more yearly. A mailbox here, trashcan there. This was year of the pole."

Lilly laughed. "Well glad to see you've had your run in of the year." Her face suddenly became more serious. "So, um-" she paused. "How old are you..?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Same! So I guess that means you'll be going to Seaview?"

"Seaview?"

"The high school down the street...?" She raised her eyebrow. "It's the only one in town."

"Oh! That one. Yeah." Dad had briefed me on this new school of mine. Seemed like a nice place. At least I'll know one person there.

"Sweet! I'll see you there. Oh, wait, lemme help you pick up your groceries. That pole is pretty rude for not doing so." She winked and leaned down and started picking stuff up.

Before I could even register what she was saying, Lilly finished and handed me my dented groceries. "Well, I'll see you around Miley!" she beamed.

"Uh, yeah," I choked out. And then she was gone. That was strange. No one's ever had an effect on me like that before.

The walk back home was slow, painstakingly slow. I didn't want to drop the groceries, though the point escaped me. They were destroyed, basically. Okay, no. But they don't look so great. The eggs are most likely all broken. The only thing that's still good would be the milk and cereal. I sighed, I see another trip to the store in my future.

"Dad, I'm home!" I set the groceries on the table and looked around. No Dad. "Dad? Hello?" I guess he's still out or something.

The rest of the day my thoughts drifted to that girl. She had blonde hair, that I knew for sure. I didn't get a super good look at her. I secretly hoped I'd see her again. I don't know how big Seaview is, really, but I hope I see Lilly. I really do.

I need a friend like her.


	3. Sunburns

**A/N:** So, by now, if you've read this before, you've noticed it's a little different. I'm re-vamping it. Making it better, or worse, depends on what you think.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

Just asked Dad to put me in school. Oh. My. God. Why did I do that? Why? Stupid girl! Stupid Lilly! I just subjected myself to two more years of hell! And over what? Some stranger who made fun of me and picked up dirty groceries for me. Yeah, good choice Miley, real good choice.

Though I do wonder why he never said anything about it. School, I mean. I bet he was just trying to make me 'happy', or whatever.

It didn't work.

...

It's been a few days, but I've lost track of the date. That always seems to happen to me during summer. Not that I mind.

But it's...uh, September? Jeez, I don't know. I think schools here start in August. That's bull crap, really.

Speaking of bull crap, _my accent_. Ha, no. I wonder if Lilly was just being polite to me, a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure she was just holding herself back from making fun of me. Understandable, I guess.

But if she had said anything. Well... we _all_ know what would have happened to her.

It's violent.

(Just kidding.)

Anyway, today went mostly the same as it has for the past while. Lounging, getting stuff from the moving van, unpacking. Sitting around, walking to the beach and just sitting there while everyone is at school. Now, _that_ is the bright side.

But even with all that to keep me occupied, I can't help but feel bittersweet. Kind of... denial-ish?

Am I sad about moving from Tennessee? No. Not at _all_. I hated that place. But I loved the predictability of it. I knew nothing would change, so it was easy to do whatever I wanted. I'm in denial because school prevented me from doing whatever I felt like—which wasn't good stuff. When I didn't have school, I always got into trouble, and everyone just resented me. I don't like that, I'm not _that_ bad. I'm almost grateful for school—maybe. I suppose back home no one understood me. I was—different, I still am different. I'm so used to just spending day after day, alone. Sure there's Dad and Jackson. But they don't understand me either. It's too bad, really. I have a lot to offer. Non farm related, of course.

After a while of pondering my situation, I grabbed my iPod and left the house.

As I was walking around the neighborhood, I realized that It was one o'clock. Wait, I know where I'm gonna go. The beach! Perfect, a few hours before the other people came, too.

I kicked the sand free of any trash (humans are great, aren't they?) and laid down. I turned up the volume on my iPod and left my mind drift and wander.

...

"You know, if you sit out in the sun like that, you'll get a sunburn." The sun was blocking the face of the person, but somehow I knew who it was.

"Thank you captain obvious." I turned my back to them and continued sleeping.

"Um." They poked me with a stick again. "Seems you already have a sunburn." I lifted up my arm, it was bright red. Oh God! I'm gonna show up to my first day of school looking like a tomato!

"Fuck!" How long was I out? "What time is it?" I asked frantically, forgetting about the watch on my wrist.

"Around three."

"Shit! I've been laying in the sun for two hours! I'm so red, I'm a-" I was cut off.

"A tomato?" Lilly smirked.

"Yes," I mumbled. "A damn tomato. Tomorrow will be hell! I can see it now: Red faced hick with a freak accent, oh yeah!" I put my face in my hands and groaned. School was already not looking good for me.

"Chill," she began. "Just put on lots of makeup and lotion, you'll be okay in a few days." She smiled and sat down next to me. I smiled back. "I get sunburns all the time, you'll be fine." I then noticed she was wearing a wet suit. Does she surf or something?

"Uh, I was wondering. Do you surf?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

Lilly paused, picking her answer carefully. "Totally, all the time. Everyday I come here after school and just surf my brains out. It's so much fun, I love it!" Lilly rambled on and on about her love for the sport.

After her rant, I continued with the questions. "Is that the only sport you do?" I've never been a real star athlete if you know what I mean. I could run, that's about it.

"No way! I skateboard, hell, I do just about anything." I smiled at her-again. I'd really like to get to know Lilly.

"I don't mean to be weird or anything, but-" I hesitated, maybe I was going into this too fast. "Would you teach me how to surf sometime?"

"Sure." Lilly shrugged. "Why not? But I'm still a little mad at you for lying to me when you said you were going to Seaview," she said, playfulness in her eyes.

"Oh," I laughed. "That. I decided to chill before the big day. I moved here like two days ago."

"If you don't mind me asking, where'd you move from?" she asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't guessed already. Isn't my accent like a dead giveaway?" I was utterly shocked. Is there something wrong with this girl? Maybe my accent isn't that strong...

"Well, yeah it is. But I didn't want to say anything, I figured it'd be a little, I don't know, mean-ish?" She stared out at the ocean. Lilly has blue eyes. Very blue eyes.

I genuinely smiled. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"You're welcome—but what for?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm kind of self conscious about my accent. I don't want everyone to think I'm a hick, I'm really the opposite. I'm like a reject hick."

Lilly started laughing. That made me a little angry, was she mocking me? "Reject hick, ah, I've got to tell Oliver that one."

"Oliver?"

"He's my friend, we're very close." She grinned.

"That's nice," I said, slightly through my teeth. "Does he go to Seaview too?" I want to meet this 'Oliver'.

"Yeah, I'll introduce him to you tomorrow. That is, if you'll actually go to school this time." She smirked at me.

"Psh, hell yeah I'm going! I want to meet this Oliver guy."

"He's a lot like me—well except that I'm a girl, and he's a boy."

"Does he surf too?"

"Of course!" Lilly beamed. "We usually go together, but he had to finish his English paper." She snickered.

"Does Seaview give a lot of homework?"

"Depends, are you going into any advanced classes?"

"Yeah, for English." I cringed. I hope I don't end up like Oliver.

"You might be in my class. It's not too bad. Oliver just procrastinates a lot."

I groaned. "I procrastinate a lot too. Am I doomed?"

Lilly laughed again. "Possibly. Don't worry, you'll be okay. Just try."

"Will do. But uh, would you help me?"

"Sure." We fell into a comfortable silence. Weird, you'd think it'd be more awkward wouldn't you? I took a quick glance at my watch. It was now almost four. I felt kinda guilty for taking her surfing time from her. Plus I had other things to do. I'd definitely be seeing Lilly tomorrow.

I stood up. Lilly eyed me with curiosity. "I should get going. Sorry for taking up your surfing time," I apologized.

"It's cool. I've got plenty of time to surf. But I'll see you tomorrow right, Miley?"

"Yeah, totally." I smiled.

"How 'bout this. You live like right here right? I'll drive you to school. I have a car."

"Way to gloat in my face," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll pick you up around eight. Don't hold me up, _Smiley_," she laughed a little before grabbing her surf board and heading out into the water. I stood up and walked back to my house, shuffling my feet on the sand. That was a cute nickname... Smiley—I couldn't help but do just that when I heard that name. And hearing it from Lilly, I don't know, it had some sort of effect on me.

She has a car.

Lucky.


	4. The First Day

**Author's note: Okay, _this_ was my favourite chapter to write. I seriously couldn't stop. And then I realized I had to get up at seven the next morning, I was doomed to a day of constantly falling asleep. But enough about that, reviews always welcome, and appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own the usual nothing. Oh, and I don't own "Spongebob Squarepants" either. I know it doesn't make any sense for me to say right now, but read, and it will. **

**Author's note 2: I give up, I tried to fall asleep for like two hours—with this story on my mind. I gave into it. I sense coffee in my future. Oh, and this is LONG. Well, it's the longest thing I've written. I wrote it in pieces also, so if it seems a little choppy-ish, that's why.**

* * *

_I was running. I don't know how long I have been. I'm in this endless track that just keeps going and going. Around me I see other runners. At a closer look I see that they're all me—at different ages. I've been running for so long. I can feel the lactic acid building up into my legs. They're cramping. It hurts. I don't know how much longer I can keep going._

_I see the finish line. Dad, Jackson, and—Mom? How is she there? I want to go to her. To see her, again. I'm almost there. I need to stay ahead of the others. Even though those others are myself. My chest is hurting. I'm breathing way too hard. The ending is expanding. It's getting farther away. What? I was almost there! I can't do this! It's too hard!_

_My legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor. All the other bodies of me combined into one, around nine years old. The family all put their arms around each other, and walked away from me. There was a bright flash of light--_

* * *

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. What was that? And why was Mom there? I haven't seen her since—she died. But I don't want to think about that. I won't think about that. It'll bring back too much.

I glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. I still had a half hour before my alarm. I flopped down on the mattress. I hope today goes well. And then I remembered, Lilly! I shot out of bed. I can't wait to see her. I scuttled to the shower and peeled off my clothes. The sunburn I had yesterday, was basically gone. The lotion helped. Thank you Lilly!

I took my time in the shower, seeing as I had an extra half hour. After I was done, I blow-dried my hair, leaving it in its natural chestnut curls. I exited the bathroom and opened up my dresser. I had put everything in last night—which took _forever._ But I needed to have access to all of my clothes, so I could look my best.

And then I went into outfit mode. Would this work? Nah, too dressy. This? Nah, too casual. I held up a blue v-neck. Not bad. What would that go with? I searched more and saw a denim skirt. Oh, perfect! And the final part, white flip flops. Well, that seems school appropriate to me. It was now... seven-thirty. Wow, I guess it's good I got up early.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Cereal, the one I got from the store the other day. The box was a little crushed from when it fell. I fell on it a little too. Sorry box. Dad had gone and got more milk too. I found out that when I dropped it, most of it spilled out. Is that low quality cardboard, or what?

The doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat. Just then, Dad came running down the stairs. "Wait!" He caught up to me, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. "I made you a lunch, your favorite, barbecue chicken sandwich!" I crinkled my nose, maybe when I was _five _it was my favorite.

"Uh, thanks Dad." I grimaced and grabbed the bag, fast walking to the door. I opened the door to find the girl who I'd been so greatly trying to impress this morning. "Bye Dad!"

I could practically feel his face burrow in confusion. "Don't you need a ride?"

"Na! I'm getting one from a friend, see ya!" And I shut the door. Laying my back against it after. I let out a loud breath of relief. "Shall we?" I smiled at Lilly.

"We shall." She led me to her car. It was a boring gray Honda. Not something I expected from this very energetic girl. We both got in and she started driving. I glanced over at her, Lilly looks so pretty today. Hell, she's looked pretty every time I've seen her. I felt myself blushing. Crap! I hid it by looking out the window.

"So," Lilly started. "I see you showed up today."

"You thought I'd stand you up? I'm shocked!" I faked a hurt face.

She laughed. "No, no. I thought that maybe you'd forget, and then I'd show up and look like an idiot," she admitted.

"Seriously? Aww, I wouldn't do that."

"Well...." she drifted off and glanced over at me. "I see the sunburns almost gone."

"Yup! Thanks for the advice." We paused at a stoplight.

"Want me to crank up the tunes?"

"Hell yes!"

Lilly shuffled the stations. She blew right past rap, which made me smile. Settled for a second on scremo, but then continued. Then she stopped on a station that had an almost pop-ish alternative music feel. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect." We spent almost the rest of the ride in a very comfortable silence. It feels like I've known this girl forever.

We pulled into a parking lot. Oh God I've been so focused on her, that I completely forgot about school. A rush of worry struck me. I'm sure Lilly could see it because she then said, "Don't worry, if anyone tries to give you shit, I'll punch 'em out," she pulled the sleeve of her shirt up showing muscle—well not that much muscle.

I smirked, I definitely didn't need any help in that department. Back home I got in some fights before. It went something like this:

Idiot - 'Stewart! You're such a (insert curse word here) and you should just go die!'

Me: (Smirks.)

Idiot: 'You think you're so cool? Well take this!' (throws mediocre punch)

Me: Catches punch, twists their arm and pushes them to the ground.

Idiot: Tries to get up.

Me: Pushes them down again, and in the process, Idiot hits their head on something, and it knocks them out cold.

It was very amusing watching people try to stand up to me. Hell, I'm no muscle woman, but I can punch, and kick. Although my aim isn't too good.

I believe I must've zoned out, because Lilly was shaking my shoulder. "Uh, Miley?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Helloo? Earth to Miley?" She then proceeded to do something a little—strange. She started grabbed my chin and mimicked me saying things. "Yes Lilly." She pretended to do my voice. "I know I'm being a little stupid right now by not listening to Lilly and getting out of the damn car."

I snapped out my trance. "Huh, what?" I looked down and saw her hand on my chin. "What the fuck are you doing?" I said with a laugh and pushed her hand off. It left a stinging sensation that I didn't really get.

"Come onnn, we have to go! Do you want to be late for your first day?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

She walked me to the administration office. There was a creepy looking lady with what appeared to be—no, it couldn't, it was a mustache. I held back laughs. Lilly noticed and amusement showed in her eyes. "Hello? Can I help you?" The mustache-lady said with a high droney voice that almost resembled Squidward from "Spongebob Squarepants".

At this point I was almost laughing out loud. I started coughing from holding back my laughter. Lilly took the initiative to speak for me. "Uh, yeah. This is Miley--" and then she blanked out. I just realized I had never told her my last name.

"Miley...what?" Mustache-lady rolled her eyes.

"Stewart. I'm new here, today's my first day," I said, faking cheeriness in my voice.

"Well good for _you_!" she said sarcastically. I frowned, bitch.

"Yeah. Can I have my schedule?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Oh, my God. What is with this lady? Can't she just give me my damn schedule so I can get on with my life? She is not going to make me play the polite game with the 'may I's?' and 'would you be so kind's?'

"May I please have my schedule?" I grunted out.

She handed it to me. "Yes, yes you may." That is the last time I ever plan on going into the administration office.

The second I walked out of there Lilly started laughing. "Your face!" she managed to say. "It was priceless!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Okay." Her laughing fit ended. "I'm done. Now lemme see your schedule." Lilly grabbed it out of my hands. I watched her eyes scroll down it. "Well," she started. "We've got Gym, Math, Science, and English together."

I cringed at the gym part. I have bad memories of gym class. Being forced to climb a rope is not something I'd like to re-live. The only thing I was good at was running laps—though I never enjoyed it. All the other sports I failed miserably at. Soccer? Miss the ball every time. Hockey? Let's just say it's possible to hit yourself in the head with your _own_ stick.

Math was never my best subject either. I'm not a number person. I was always jealous of those people who were like human calculators. And Science? Eh, I always thought the experiments were cool, but I never cared for answering the questions about them.

Now, English, that was something I was good at. I loved making short stories, writing poems, all of it. But I liked to do it when _I _felt like it. Not when some old man who can barely see anymore tells me to. I also hated the formal papers about books and research. If I did them, which was not usual—I did a half-ass job at it. The only problem with my short stories though, is that they had swearing in them. And I totally wasn't sent to the principals office for writing those words, nope. Not. At. All.

Lilly and I were walking to—I have no idea, when I spotted some guy with long-ish shaggy brown hair. Lilly stopped in front of him and pointed to me. "Oliver, this is Miley. Miley, this is Oliver," she said almost smugly. Sounding somewhat proud to know us both.

"Hey Oliver." I waved awkwardly.

"Sup, Miley." He did a weird head nod thing. Interesting.

"Uh, nothing much," I responded, yet Oliver didn't. An immense awkward pause followed. Both of us looked anywhere but at each other, while Lilly, was staring at us with amusement. Oliver may have cool shaggy hair, but he's definitely not a charmer.

The loud and obnoxious bell saved us. I silently sighed of relief. Lilly went to show me to my first class—any guesses what it is? It's lovely gym! Joy to the world...

The locker room was weird, and...uncomfortable. The 'supervisor' in the locker room (which I just think is really creepy) threw gym clothes to me—which smelled dirty. Ew.

Today's sport of choice? Dodgeball! Or better known as: All-the-boys-run-and-kill-each-other-while-the-girls-just-stand-around-and-talk ball. Well, except for Lilly, she...was hard to describe. One minute she was pegging people, the next, yelling at the girls to get their foot out of their ass and play. What did I do? I quietly excused myself to the bathroom, which didn't smell any better than the gym clothes I was wearing at the moment. I just kinda hung out there. Eventually I hard a bunch of girls talking, and one in particular, yelling. Lilly, I snickered.

I uneventfully entered the locker room again and changed into my normal clothes. I had no idea what to do with the gym crap. Should I give it back to the supervisor? Or just burn it? I set the clothes down on a bench. They won't notice. I went over to where Lilly was. "You played quite a game."

She gave me a thumbs up. "You know it! God, all the girls here are such babies! Getting hit in the face is _not_ a big deal, it happens to me all the time!"

I didn't say anything, why disagree with her? I decided to change the subject as we were walking to our regular lockers. "Don't you think having a 'supervisor' in the locker rooms is kinda creepy? Because supervise means to watch...so are they supposed to watch us, you know, getting changed?" I frowned.

Lilly giggled. "No, silly! They're just there to make sure that no fights happen. I heard a few years ago, some girl got so mad over loosing a game, that she punched another girl out! Isn't that awesome?" What? How is that awesome? Okay...yeah, it is.

"What did the other girl do?"

"She got up, and a full fledged catfight broke out!" Lilly is so enthusiastic. "Eventually the principal came, but when he tried to interfere, one of the girls punched him! Greatest story of all time."

I nodded my head and opened my lock. "Lilly, where's my next class?"

She looked down at my schedule. "Oh, don't worry, you have it with me."

That entire class I felt my eyes drifting to Lilly, who was sitting a few desks in front of me. I gave up with trying to resist. I just stared at her back. I was creeping myself out.

Time flew by until lunch. Where I sat with Oliver, Lilly, and some other kids who I didn't know. No one's come up to me, or said anything about my accent. I swear, it's like Lilly told everyone, and threatened them not to say anything. Just when I thought I was in the clear, some guy came up to me.

"Hey," he said, and then did a hair flip thing. "I'm Jake Ryan."

"Uh, hey," I answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, southern girl, that's sexy, I like it."

What? Seriously, what? Well, he heard the accent. "Cool," I responded coldly.

"So." He put his hand on our table dramatically. "I was wondering. Would you like to go out tonight?"

No. No! Not at _all._ Leave me alone! "No, that's okay."

He looked shooken up, but quickly regained his composure. "Are you sure? I'm captain of the basketball team."

"Positive." I grinned.

"Oh." He sounded pissed. "Whatever. Bye."

A moment passed by, Lilly and Oliver were staring at me incredulously. "You just turned down Jake Ryan, he's like, the most popular guy in school!" Lilly said and gave me a high five. Oliver didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"Yeah, well he seemed like an asshole."

"He is," Oliver said. "He's played more girls than I can count."

"Wow," we finished our lunches and headed to our next classes. Which consisted of me creepily staring at Lilly, and getting lost. Then, the bell rang. School was out, day one of...a high number, complete.

Lilly and Oliver walked up to me. "Hey," Lilly started. "Do you wanna go to the beach after school, maybe learn to surf a little?"

I don't think I should try it yet, maybe just watch. "Um, could I watch instead?"

"Sure," Oliver said. "Hey I'm gonna go start the car, see you in a few."

Lilly continued. "Surfings really fun. You should try it sometime."

"I will, I will," I reassured her. Will I go in the water today? "Should I wear my bikini?" I thought out loud.

Lilly blushed. "Uh-um," she stuttered. "Whatever you want, Miles." I smiled at the new nickname.

I remember I left a bikini on the table back home. Well it's on the way to the beach. They won't mind. "Let's go." I pointed to the car.

The ride back was nice. We stopped off at my house and I got my bikini. I don't know where I'm going to put it on. I wish I thought of that before...

I found some port-a-potty thing. I cringed. Do I really want to do this? _Just try_, a part of me said. The other was saying hell no! I pushed my stubbornness aside and got changed in the chamber of doom, putting my clothes over my bikini.

I stepped outside and saw Lilly and Oliver surfing. It looked alright. I watched them for a little while. But I mostly concentrated on Lilly. I just couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her. The way she moved so—almost gracefully. I have no idea how long I was watching her. Time just stood still for a while. She came off the water a few times. But I was too awestruck to say anything other than 'Your awesome!' and 'Wow!' Some other words that came to mind--but were not said were 'You're hot.' And that one, I didn't quite get, so I pushed it aside.

Oliver had to get home, and Lilly had to drive him. I said goodbye to Oliver and Lilly (reluctantly). I shuffled to the front door, my head in the clouds.

"Dad I'm home!" I yelled out while slamming the door. I saw him hunched over the table, he was shaking a little. "Dad?" I said a little quieter. I walked over to him and saw him holding a picture of Mom in his hands. I stiffened. We hadn't talked about Mom since she died. This....would be awkward. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and quickly looked down, wiping his eyes. His hair fell in his face.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Miles, how was school?" Dad got up and walked over to the sink, turning on the water and splashing his face with water. Why is he trying to hide his emotions from me?

I'll just go along with this conversation for now.

"Fine, I watched my friends Lilly and Oliver surf after school today. It looks interesting, I want to learn," the word 'friends' was ringing in my ears. Were they friends, or just nice acquaintances? I certainly want Lilly to be my friend, Oliver, well—sure, why not.

"Well that's nice." He cleared his throat again. "So what do you want for dinner?"

I was still very distracted. "Anything is fine." He suddenly turned around, his eyes red. I jumped back, taken by surprise. His face was of confusion. Do I really disagree with him _that_ much? He nodded his head slightly and began to walk up the stairs. I eyed the picture on the table. Mom passed away when I was ten years old. I was close to her, she was the only one who really understood me. And when she passed away, I felt like I had no one. I started lashing out at Dad and Jackson because they couldn't be what Mom was to me. We went from a happy family, to a distressed, broken up family.

At first, I was extremely sad. I wouldn't leave my room, and I could tell that Jackson and dad were worried. But I didn't care, I just wanted Mom back. I wanted her to hold me in her arms and call me her little girl. I wanted to talk to her about my problems, and help me. That's all I wanted. But she would never come back. I would never see her again. It hurt so badly, the sense of loss. I felt like there was a hole in my heart. I would spend days just crying. It didn't even seem like Dad was as sad as I was, but I was in my room the whole time, how would I know?

I suddenly felt something wet on my thigh. I reached up and touched my cheek, I—was crying. I haven't done that since, well since I fell and broke my arm when I was twelve. It feels weird crying. It was coming back, the pain. I let six years of held emotion pour into my system. It feels like someone just took a chunk out of me. It hurts—it hurts so bad.

I don't think I can take this all at once. It's making me ache and cry. I was breathing hard and began crying more heavily. I was sobbing so hard I was shaking. I had sunken to the floor, my head in my knees. I called out for her, "Mom!" I yelled. "I-I can't take this!" I cried for a few more minutes. I needed someone. "Dad! Jackson! Lilly..." My voice died out at that last part.

Dad came running down the stairs, saw the picture of mom and pulled me into a tight embrace. I cried into his chest. "I miss her! I miss her so much!" I shouted. Everything was hitting me, and it was hitting hard. Even at the funeral, it wasn't like this. When I saw her last in that coffin, she looked so...peaceful. We all held each other, Dad, Jackson, and I. But this time, even more is broken, and I am the cause! I ruined everything!

"Make it stop, Daddy," I whispered to him. "It hurts too much!" I sobbed for a few more minutes. Emptying myself until nothing else came out—just strangled sobs. I quieted down and lifted my head from his chest. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay Miles, you're okay," he said.

"But it's not, I've—I've hurt both of you. You and Jackson, I've been so mean!" Tears welled up in my eyes again. "I'm a terrible daughter!" I started crying again, burying my head in his chest.

"Shh," he said. "No you're not, Miley. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't know how to help you, I-I should have done more."

"No! It's my fault, everything is my fault! Mom dying, and our family splitting up! Everything..."

"Don't ever think that! Mom dying wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault..." he drifted off.

"But if I wasn't born, she might not have gotten cancer. I never should have been born, all I've done is ruin everything."

"Miley, you being born was one of the happiest moments of my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

That meant a lot. "Really, Dad?"

"Really."

I felt the need to say something I hadn't in a very long time. "I love you, Daddy."

He smiled at me. "I love you too, Miles."

* * *

**Awwww, father-daughter moment.**

**What'd ya think? I wasn't sure about the whole thing with the Mom part. I was afraid it was too early in the story, but I needed Miley to make amends with her father...soo yeah.  
**


	5. Sparks

**Author's note: Is it just me, or was FF not sending you guys email alerts to this and/or other stories? It was weird because I checked my email, and was a little shocked when I saw a had nothing, but then I went on FF later and saw that I did have some things, but FF just didn't send them. Weird, but I digress.**

**By the way, Sparks is a song by Coldplay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own anything, okay?? Alright! Let's move on now.**

**

* * *

**

I was woken up to a loud tapping on my window. I groaned and turned over, looking at the clock. Ten in the morning—Saturday. The tapping continued. And then I realized that my bedroom was on the second floor. What?

I walked groggily over to the window and opened it. Outside was a large surf board. I jumped back—since when can surf boards float? I looked down and saw Lilly holding the board above her head. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Miley! Get your ass down here, you're learning to surf today!" I paused. _Shit_. "Don't be a scaredy cat!" I didn't budge. "Fine, I'm comin' to get you!" she yelled and started climbing up this vine thing on the side of my house. How convenient. My eyes widened, my room is _really_ messy from yesterday. I ran inside and threw all of the clothes into the closet. "You can't hide from what's inside!" Lilly shouted with a laugh. She reached my window, which I shut in her face. I look like a complete mess right now. "Aw c'mon, _Smiley_." She threw the nickname at me. "Lemme in!" She banged on the window. I opened the window, smirking at her. Lilly's face became filled with panic. "Slipping! Slipping! Ahh!" I quickly grabbed her arms and started pulling her up. She was heavier than I thought.

"Okay," I said, strained. "You jump, I'll pull. On three. One, two, three!"

"Ahh!" Lilly screamed falling into the room—and onto me. Our eyes locked for a moment. An electric shock went through my body. Lilly then got up as quickly as she fell, red faced. I imagine I am too. She clears her throat. "So, uh, ready to go?"

I pointed to my pj's. "Do I look ready?" I had on some short shorts and a baggy shirt—with no bra. That made me feel a little self conscious. I automatically crossed my arms over my chest. Lilly's eyes scrolled down me, slowly. I felt a blush creeping up. I desperately tried to fight it, but failed.

She shrugged. "Don't I need a wet-suit thing?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You can borrow one of mine, we can drive back to my house." I just realized, that this is the first time Lillys ever been in my room. I've only known her for...three days—not counting today. It seems like we've known each other for a while. We instantly connected.

I rubbed my eyes, still tired. "Still sleepy?" she asked. I nodded and yawned, causing her to yawn too. "Why are yawns so contagious?" she mumbled. I laid back down in my bed, closing my eyes. Lilly just stood there awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there, Lilly," I said, my voice thick with slight exhaustion. "Come into bed with me," I soon realised the double meaning in my words, but didn't care enough to correct it. She sat down on my bed. "Kick off your shoes, relax," I droned. I opened my eyes to find Lilly staring at me. I smiled and sat up next to her. "You won't let me die in the water today, right?"

Lilly raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't know, but if you keep stalling I just might," she said sarcastically.

I collapsed back on the bed."Patience is a good trait, my dear," I grinned.

"Miley, are you tickelish?" Lilly asked.

My eyes shot open. Lilly was looking me with evil in her eyes. "N-no!" I scrambled back.

"Oh, I think you are."She raised her hands.

"Nope, not at all," I said a little too quickly.

"Let's see." She inched toward me.

My breath hitched and I jumped back, just a little too far. "Huh? Ahhhh!" I was falling off the bed. I flailed my arms in a desperate attempt to stay up. I landed on the floor with an 'oof'.

Lilly peered over where I fell. I looked back at her. "Not funny," I said.

"Oh, but it is. Now get ready to be tickled!" I untangled myself and stood up. I leaned left, ready to run, so did Lilly. I leaned right, so did Lilly. I bit my lip. Hmm....

I faked right and jumped on the bed to get to the other side, but Lilly caught my ankle and pulled me down. She began tickling my sides. I started laughing hysterically. "N-no! Stop! Ahh!"

"Huh? What was that Miley?" She teased.

I got a hold of her wrists. "Oh it is so on now," I said. And then a full out tickle war commenced. It started out on my bed, but then soon it spread to the floor. It lasted a few minutes, and when it finished we were both out of breath, cheeks flushed. "Truce." I held out my hand.

"Giving up, Stewart?" Lilly took my hand. I smirked, not quite. I pulled her arm out and tickled her more. "N-no fair!" she said in-between giggles.

I pushed her up against a wall. "Oh, but it is," I mocked, my face inches away from hers. We stayed like that for a few seconds until Lilly blew in my face causing me to jump back. She then tackled me to the ground and pinned me down.

"I win," she said smugly. Our position sent shocks throughout my body. I could really stay like this forever--but she would probably think that was weird.

"You win," I mumbled and she got off me. "Beaten in my own home." I shook my head, forgetting the previous feelings. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Okay, lemme just go get my board, I probably shouldn't leave it outside like that." Lilly moved toward the window.

"You're gonna take the vine?" I eyed her.

"What?" She flushed. "No, I uh, just don't know how to get out of here."

"So you jump out the window..." I snickered.

"Well...."

I took her arm and walked downstairs. "There's the door, go get your board. Don't ditch me now, uh, what's your last name?"

"Truscott," she smirked.

"Don't ditch me Truscott," I opened the fridge. Hmm...what looks good? Dad went to the store and got more food. Let's try those un-farm eggs. I grabbed two eggs and some cheese to whip up an omelet. I turned on the stove, a bright blue flame forming. Frying pan...frying pan...where are you? Aha! There it is. I set it on the stove and cracked an egg on the side. The crackling sound filled my stomach with desire.

"And I return," Lilly said, holding a huge surfboard.

I glanced over at her, keeping an eye on the pan, wouldn't want it to get burned. "Jeez, how much does that thing weigh?"

She shrugged. "Maybe twenty or thirty pounds. It's worth it. You're gonna love surfing today."

I cringed. I forgot about that. Emergency room--here I come.

The omelet looked about done, I grabbed a plate and some water. I saw Lilly eyeing my food. I sighed. "Want one?"

Lilly licked her lips. "Maybe..."

I laughed. "Here." I pointed to my food. "Take this one, I'll make another."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, take it." I pushed the plate towards her.

"Okay!" she agreed enthusiastically. This girl is something.

A few minutes and two cracked eggs later another fresh omelet was made. I chowed down. So, this is what un-farm eggs taste like. I think these are better. Things may have gotten better with Dad and I, but that didn't mean I like farms any more than I did before.

I swallowed my last bite and washed it down with water. "Ahh," I sighed. "That was tasty."

"Now." Lilly stood up. "Time for surfing!"

I groaned. "Wait! I have to wait an hour before doing anything physical!" Hah! Take that!

Lilly rolled her eyes at me. "It'll be an hour before you have on the right wet suit and board. Let's go."

I looked down and remembered I was still wearing my pj's. "I, uh, have to go get get changed." I pointed to my attire. Oh my God, I went through that tickle fight with no bra on...

"Go load the stuff into your car, I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and walked out the door. The second she left, I ran upstairs. Okay, I have two minutes to make myself attractive. I put on my most flattering bikini, shorts, and a tee. After that I ran into the bathroom. My hair was in a loose ponytail last night. Now? I don't know if there's any hair that's actually still in the ponytail, courtesy of the tickle fight. I combed my hair out until it was presentable.

I jogged downstairs and out the door. There was Lilly's old gray Honda. That really doesn't fit her, at all. I opened the door and plopped down in the front seat. "You didn't pick this car, did you?"

She laughed. "No, my mom did. She thought it would be 'practical'." Lilly did air-quotes around 'practical'. She pulled out of my driveway, and began driving to her house.

"You're not like your mom, are you?"

"Not at all, she's all doom and gloom. I'm the opposite. I like to see the bright side of things. There always is a bright side."

"Optimist." I smirked.

"You know it. Hey, it's better than being a pessimist."

"True." We pulled into a driveway. Why is it called a driveway anyways? You don't drive in it, you park in it. Same with a parkway--stupid people.

Lilly and I exited the car and walked to the front door. "Here it is." She pointed to the door. "My humble abode." We walked inside, the first thing I noticed were dull colors. Mostly dark blue's, blacks, and grays.

"Well," I was at a loss for words. "This is..."

"Depressing?" Lilly said with a laugh.

"Yeah," I giggled. She smiled at me.

"Let's go to my room, I can get you a wet suit." She started walking, I followed. The hallways filled with pictures of Lilly and her family. Though I noticed the absence of a father. Has Lilly gone through the same thing as me? We entered her room, it's completely different than the rest of the house. Painted a bright pink on the walls, and bright blue with white splotches on the ceiling. I think that was supposed to symbolize the sky. Or maybe an unfinished paint job.

"Okay..." Lilly started. "You look like a..." She squinted her eyes at me. I felt self conscious under her eyes. "Here." She tossed me a wet suit. "This should fit. Try it on over your bikini."

"Um.." Where am I gonna get changed?

"Oh, you can change in the bathroom, right over there." She pointed.

The bathroom was pretty nice. Just think, Lillys been naked in that shower over there...Whoa, what? What was that? I pushed those thoughts away and admired the reflection in the mirror. Lilly was right--it did fit. Perfectly, actually. I grinned and stepped out of the bathroom. Lilly was there waiting sitting on her bed. "Oh! I was so right about the size!" She did a fistpump. "Who was right? Lilly's right!" She congratulated herself.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Okay," she said. "Surfing time!" I bit my lip. Shark attack, here I come.

By the time we finally got to where we needed to be at the beach, it was one o'clock. "Ready?" Lilly asked. _No_. "Alright." We sat down on our boards on the water. "So, first, you have to paddle. Which is easy, here--watch." She 'paddled' for a feet, I mimicked her. "Good! Now we just have to wait for a wave, and then I'll show you how it's done."

At first, I was pretty terrible. But after maybe an hour, I finally got the hang of it. I was so proud of myself, Lilly was proud of me too. "Okay," Lilly said, for about the tenth time today. "I think that's enough for today, you did really well Miles."

"Thanks!" I smiled. We found our way back to shore. I took of the chaffing wet suit and set it on the ground. I was going to sit down on a towel I had laid out, but something stopped me. Lilly was taking off her wet suit. Time seemed to slow down, after the wet suit was off she took her hair out of the bun and water spread all over her bikini covered body. I bit my lip. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I closed my eyes and laid down on my towel.

"Miles?" I heard.

"Hmm?"

"Could you help me put sunscreen on my back?" Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Sure, come here." I ushered her towards me. I squirted a fair amount on sunscreen on my hands and began to put it on her back. Her skin was impossibly soft. Even after all the sunscreen was put on, I continued to rub her back. Lilly sure as hell didn't object. I decided that it had been long enough and stopped. "There ya go." I smiled. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were darker than normal.

We napped for a while, I lost track of time. I realized i hadn't told my dad where I had been all day, and sent him a text. I fell asleep again and next thing I knew, Lilly was shaking me awake to watch the sunset. "It's so beautiful," I said quietly.

"Yes, you are," she said. Huh? Did i hear that wrong?

"Hmm?"

"I said yeah, it is," she murmured. The bright pink and orange colors painted the sky in a way that seemed too pretty to be real.

It was time for me to go home. What an amazing Saturday. We walked back to the boring Honda, the ride home was in a blissful silence. She walked me to the door. "I had a really nice time today, Lilly," I said shyly. Huh, shy. That's not something I usually am. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she answered. I decided to take the initiative and pulled her into a hug. I put my head in the crook of her neck. Her scent was....wow. My heart was beating a million miles an hour in chest. I could feel her heart moving just as fast. We stayed like that for a good ten seconds.

We separated. "Bye Lils,"

"Bye Smiles." I giggled at the name and Lilly walked back to her car. I went inside and closed the door behind me.

Vanilla--that's what she smelled like.

* * *

**Aww, fluff.**

**I think this chapter would've been cool in Lilly's POV, but I'm not gonna do that.**

**Reviews seriously make my day. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me.  
**


	6. Accidents

**Author's Note: Today I didn't go to school, I went to a museum. Awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned things...then everything would've died already. So you can probably tell that I don't own this.  
**

* * *

I woke up with Lilly's familiar scent still in my mind. It had been a while since she left—but her scent, it was utterly astonishing. I don't know what's going on with me—these feelings. It's all very confusing. I don't have time to sort all of it out, though. My life is way busier than it used to be. And yet here I lay in bed, soaking up my free time. I sighed in content. It would only be better if--"Miles!" I heard Dad yell my name. Noo, I don't want to get out of bed—but maybe it's something important. I groaned and slipped out of my covers, walking downstairs.

"What is it Dad?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Could you go wake up your brother? I'm making pancakes." He grinned and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I'm really glad things have gotten better between us. All that's left is Jackson. I jogged up the stairs, hesitating before going in. Who knows what kind of creepy boy stuff he could be doing? Screw it, I twisted the knob to his door.

There was a big lump in the bed. Weird. I stepped over the piles of dirty clothes to it. "Jackson?" I poked the unknown lump. "Jackson?" I raised my voice, increasing my poking.

"Mmm, baby last night was amazing." That didn't sound like Jackson. I backed away from the bed. "Mmm Jackson?" The lump jumped out from under the covers. The blankets dropped down, revealing a naked female body.

"Oh shit!" I screamed covering my eyes. I sped backwards out of the room, tripping on the objects on the floor. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Who the fuck was that? Why is she in Jackson's room—naked?! He's my _brother_! He's not supposed to get action! He's just not—cool enough. I don't know another word for it. He's a country guy, do you know what that means? _Farm. _Since when do girls like farm boys? Well I guess he knows how to plow...Oh God, that was a terrible joke. Forget that.

I need to get that image out of my head. _Now_. I just don't know how. I have to get out of this house.

My feet pounded on the floor as I skipped back down.

"Hey bud," Dad said. "Pancakes are ready." He held one up with a whip-creme smiley face on it. Nice.

"Cool! Gotta go!" I grabbed a one and ran out the door. I was going to Lilly's house. Why? I'm not exactly sure, but I feel the need to tell her about this. Maybe she could erase the image for me. "Lilly!" I yelled, banging on the door. "Lilly!"

The door opened with a very confused Lilly. "What are you doing here, Miley?" she asked.

"I _need_ to tell you something, _now_."

"Alright." She moved. "Come in, I guess." I stepped inside, same depressing colors as before. "Umm," Lilly paused. "What are you wearing?" She smirked.

I froze. _Shit_. I looked down. I was still wearing my pj's—with no shoes. How did I not notice that running here? "Uh, well that's part of the story." I blushed. "Okay, so I got up because I heard my Dad calling my name. He told me to go get my brother, because he was making pancakes," Lilly licked her lips. She's always thinking about her appetite, isn't she? "So I went to go get him, and when I opened the door..." I paused for suspense, Lilly leaned in closer. "There was a naked lady!" A second went by and Lilly burst out into laughter. "It's not funny!" I squeaked. "I'm scarred for life!" Lilly put her arm on my shoulder, I squirmed under her touch. It burned me—but in a good way.

"Sorry," she snickered. "It's just...wow, your bro's a player!"

My eyes widened. "No way! I don't know how any girl could like him. He's...ugh." I shook my head in disgust. I might want to make up with him, but that doesn't mean I like his habits any more than I use to.

"I've seen him around school, he's okay." She shrugged. Oh she did not just admit to checking him out. Hell no. I need to investigate this.

"You've checked out my brother?" Saying that sent a twinge of pain to my stomach.

"Oh, no! Not at all." She took my hand and led me to the dark blue couch.

I silently sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch. "How did you sleep?"

Lilly smiled widely. "Great, actually,"

"Any good dreams?" Did I dream anything? I racked my memory. Nope.

She tapped her chin in thought. "Umm...no I don't think so." She looked away quickly, biting her lip. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She patted her face in worry.

I chuckled slightly. "Na, you're good." _Really good_. A sudden wave of exhaustion passed over me. I could feel my eyes beginning to droop. I glanced over at Lilly, she had her eyes closed as well. I want to breathe in her amazing scent again. I slowly, carefully, laid my head on her shoulder. She tensed up under me. I lifted my head slightly, I don't want to make her uncomfortable...

"Miley," Lilly said, her voice slightly husky from being tired. I don't feel like talking. I let out a grunt. "Wanna take a nap upstairs?" That painted a beautiful picture in my mind. Her and I, laying in a bed, together. Oh Jesus...

"Uh, Earth to Miley?" She shrugged the shoulder I was laying on.

"Huh? What? I'm here!" I shot up, looking around. "How long was I out?" Lilly was smirking at me. The sunlight gleamed through the window, landing on her. It made her look absolutely angelic. Huh? Did she say something? I really can't stop staring at her face. Her hair, her lips, it's all so...mesmerizing.

"Miley!" She snapped me out of my trance.

"Sorry..." I muttered. "What did you say?" I think it had to with a bed?

She rolled her eyes. "Look, never mind. It doesn't matter," she said, frustration in her voice. She sighed and walked over to her sink. I creepily admired her backside as she strutted away. I want the chance to lay in bed with her...badly. No, I don't mean that in a perverted way...or do I?

"Lilly..." I phased out, walking over to her. Her hips taunted me. I felt my hands magnetically pulling towards her. Future rapist anyone? Okay, I'm going for it, I need to be daring. I wrapped my hands around her waist. Again, she tensed. "Lilly," I whispered in her ear. "Do you want to take a nap?"

I felt her let out a shaky breath. "Y-yeah." She backed up into me. All the air inside my lungs was pushed out. I need to get out of this position. _Now_.

I loosened my grip on her. "Good," I replied simply, and walked back to the couch, sitting down as if nothing had happened.

Lilly turned around to face me. I could see her chest heaving up and down, her cheeks flushed. I forced back a smirk. She cleared her throat before starting to talk again. "Do you want to go to bed with me?" My eyes widened at her choice of words. "I-I mean, would you like to lay in bed with me?" Okay, now I have a smirk on my face. A huge one. "I...shit you know what I mean, right?" She put her hands behind her head, looking at me nervously.

"Yup." I stood up. I kind of enjoyed making her squirm. Did that make me mean? Does her squirming mean that she maybe has...not-so-normal feelings for me too? Okay, this is my goal today. I'm going to see what she thinks about me.

Her hand gripped mine and she brought me over to her room. As we stepped inside I could smell her scent. I can't believe I didn't notice how strong it was yesterday. It's like the second you enter this room, BOOM! _Lilly_...

I was suddenly filled with a longing to take one of her shirts home, just to take a whiff every once in a while. I shut my eyes tight. This was getting _way_ too creepy. Like borderline obsession. It's _just_ a scent. Everyone has one. So why? Why is this one so..._hypnotizing_?

"Jeez, you space out a lot," I heard a faint voice in the background of my thoughts. Oh God, she's so completely right. Seriously, all day I'm just thinking about her.

I sucked in a quick breath, and let it out in a deep sigh. "You're right. I think it's just because I'm tired." That wasn't too much of a lie, was it? I'm tired—or at least I was.

Lilly threw a few pillows on the bed. One of them had a clown on it. I shuddered. I've never liked clowns. "So, uh. What's with the clown pillow, eh?" I pointed to it, smirking. Lilly let out a loud laugh.

"It's my brothers, he gave it to me. I don't really know why. I usually just keep it in the closet, clowns creep me out." Hah, nice Lilly. "What? Do you like clowns, or something?" _No, just keep talking. I love the sound of your voice._ "Aww, is my Miley planning to be in the circus when she gets older?"

My Miley....I like the sound of that—too much. "No. Not at all, I'm not flexible enough." Lilly muttered something inaudible and sat down on her bed, closing her eyes. I was about to go join her, when an annoying vibrating sound came from the table.

"Oh! That must be Oliver." She jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone. Her eyes squinting as she read the text. "Oliver and I were going to see a movie tonight, do you wanna come?" I hesitated before answering. Oliver may be Lilly's friend, but what if he tries to put moves on her? Well, I know what I'd do, I'd take that mop head of his and squeeze it so hard that juice came out.

"Miley, if you don't answer me in five seconds I'm just going to leave." Lilly crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly annoyed with me.

"I—um," I fumbled for words. Should I do this? Yes, I should. "Are you sure Oliver would want me there? I just met him the other day."

Lilly looked confused. "Why wouldn't he want you there?"

"I-I don't know." Maybe because if he even _thinks_ about putting moves on Lilly, he turns into a punching bag to me.

"Well, then we're going. The movie's at seven tonight. I think you should go home first, though. And maybe, you know, change your clothes?"

I grumbled. I don't want to leave her house, ever. "Fine..." I mumbled. "I'll go change my clothes..." I walked with my head low, defeated. Lilly giggled.

"See ya later Miley! Don't ditch us!" she shouted at me. I didn't respond, all I could think about was the night before me, and how I didn't know what the hell I was going to wear. Maybe I'll go in my birthday suit. Totally.

* * *

**Sorry, I know I left you on kind of a cliffhanger. I wasn't really in the mood for this story, so I kinda forced myself to write it. Hope it was okay.**

**Reviews would be nice.  
**


	7. Accusations

**Author's Note: I've been editing everything. I'm actually a little embarrassed about all the errors I used to have in this story. Er...**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.  
**

* * *

My hair is tangled, ratty, and very, very frustrating. I have to look perfect for tonight. But maybe killing my hair with this comb isn't the best idea...

After I left Lilly's the first thing I did was sleep. I needed to shed away the disappointment of not being able to take a nap with her...and that Olivers coming tonight. I don't have anything against him, personally. It's just, he's a boy, Lillys a girl, they could get together. That would kill me, really, it would. But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen—I'm making a list of possible things I could do to make sure that Oliver doesn't get close to Lilly. It varies from Oliver steps on gum and has to go to the bathroom, to I 'accidentally' chop all of his hair off. Whoops.

I still have no idea what movie we're seeing. I _really_ hope it's not some romantic comedy, those are always cheesy. Not some horror either, I get nightmares. Oh, wait, if it's a chance to uh, get closer to Lilly, then...sweet. Hell, who wouldn't want to get closer to Lilly? She's super amazing—and I sound like a super stalker freak right now.

Who wouldn't want to get closer to Oliver? Well, me. I sound kind of like a jealous freak—for reasons I don't understand, but he just needs to stop talking to Lilly. Now. Every sentence they share, every word uttered, grinds down my soul slightly. I think he can sense my hostility towards him. He smiles awkwardly and takes a step back a little farther than he needs to. I really don't care, in fact—it's good.

Of course all of this thinking occurred while getting ready. It's a good distraction from my current dilemma. I've done a deep condition in my hair, tried on countless outfits, and yet I still can't look good. I frowned at my appearance in the mirror. I just seem—off, somehow. Different.

I shoved these thoughts away as I went down the stairs. Step by step, the wood screaming below my feet. Sheesh, this must be an old house. I hop off the last step landing with a thud, and a high pitched heavy scream ended it. Jeez wood, calm down. I'm not _that_ heavy.

Certain smells made themselves evident to me right away. Sugary, sweet, syrupy? Pancakes? Again? That really must be the only thing Dad knows how to make...

Wait—it's the afternoon. He made pancakes this morning. Who has breakfast food for lunch? Maybe those Jack In The Box people who 'serve breakfast all day!' Yeah, who wouldn't want a poorly prepared English muffin that clearly reflects on just how low minimum wage is? Yum. Speaking of minimum wage, there's Jackson, warming up some of those brown beasts.

"Hey Jackson," I said and smirked at him. I know where I'm going with this.

He flinched. "Uh, hi Miles." He glanced over at me. "What's up?" I sat down at the table near the stove, tapping my finger to my chin. I need to do this delicately...

"Nothing," I replied. "How did you sleep?" Jackson tensed, though not taking his eyes off of the toaster oven.

"I-I, um. I sl-slept great. Thanks for asking."

"That's good. Have you made any friends yet? Any _girls_?"

"N-nope. Well, I've made a few friends, but not any uh, girls." He grabbed his pancake and walked over to the couch, his head hanging low.

"Oh, well that's too bad. If you ever get a girlfriend, you have to show her to us."

Jackson flipped on the TV, not responding to me. The soft murmurs of reality shows filled our silence. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he whispered softly.

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "I don't know. Why are you lying to me?"

I could feel him frown. "What are you talking about?" He turned around and stared at me, his eyes wide.

"Don't lie, Jackson. I saw that girl in your bed this morning. 'Mmm, last night was amazing,'" I mocked. "What was that about?"

"Sh-she's just a friend."

"So you sleep with all of your friends?"

"No! But she just needed a place to sleep, I took the couch."

"Last time I checked, most people don't sleep naked in other people's beds. Stop lying, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hidin' anythang!" His farm accent presented itself. He was so lying.

I huffed and walked over to the couch. Jackson was watching me. I took my middle finger, and flicked him straight in the head.

"Oww! What the hell?" He clutched his head. "I don't ask you about your friends! So why do you have to bother me about mine?"

"Maybe because I don't sleep with them!"

An evil grin made its way onto his face. "Well you and that Lilly girl have been gettin' pretty close lately."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"All I'm sayin' is that maybe you shouldn't be the one scolding me for things that ain't right."

"What are you trying to say, Jackson?"

"Nothin', nothin'." He held his hands up. I glared at him.

"Listen, bub." I poked him in his chest. "Lilly and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be." Ouch, that hurt to say.

"Right..." Jackson smirked and stood up from the couch, sticking his tongue out at me as he walked up the stairs to his room. The rage boiled inside me. Who does the think he is assuming that there's more than friendship between Lilly and I? Fuck him.

I stomped over to the front door, and slammed it shut. It's time to get to the movies anyways. I looked up the location, it's not too far away. I'll walk.

I kicked cans that were randomly on the ground as I walked. Their soft clanking put me a little bit at ease. That, and I had a wallet full of cash.

I entered the huge theatre. It definitely wasn't like this back home. Back in hick land it was a one room thing that played two year-old movies. It didn't have the smell of popcorn and artificial butter. And definitely not the faint smell of vomit. Not the sticky floors and fat people. There's lots of fat people here. They're waddling around with jumbo buckets of popcorn and sodas as big as their heads. Ahh, the American dream.

Wait, I spy normal sized people. Lilly and _Oliver_. I gritted my teeth. He's standing too close to her. He needs to move.

Lilly waved me over. "Hey Miley!" she yelled. I walked over and she gave me a hug. Ahh, her scent. Vanilla goodness. I'm not sure how long we stayed in that embrace, but Oliver cleared his throat. Damn him.

I smiled at both of them, though mostly at Lilly. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. This feels right. Her soft hand pressed against mine while Oliver watches us. You wish you could hold Lilly's hand, you wish.

There was a long silence until we got to the snack counter. "So what movie are we seeing?" I asked as we got our insanely sized popcorn and drinks.

"Some horror flick. I heard it was gory," Oliver said with a smug look on his face.

I froze. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Oh God..." I took a deep breath. I can feel the nightmares and sleepless nights approaching me.

"Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll comfort ya." He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was suddenly filled with a great temptation to punch this boy. He can not hit on me, he just can't.

"Yeeahh..." I grabbed his arm and gently pried it off of me. Lilly giggled.

The movie was disgusting. There was no plot, just lots of people being stabbed and killed. Oh, and there was a sex scene. But you only saw the girl's boobs flying around, not even the guy. I know one thing for sure, this is not going to give me nightmares. I didn't really even watch it, either. I was mostly just keeping my eyes on Oliver. The stunt he pulled earlier was beyond gross. When I wasn't watching perv boy, I was looking at Lilly. She didn't even notice my creepy glances, her eyes were fully fixated on the screen. She bit her lip a lot, and took heavy breaths—especially during the moments where people were being killed.

Really, though. What's the point of this movie? These people go to this lake, and there's some murderer who kills them all. There's sex, which explains why Oliver wanted to see it and how there weren't really any other girls in the theatre besides Lilly and I.

There was a surprise ending, too. The guy jumped out from the lake and took the last girl down. It makes no sense because the guy was dead. Stone dead.

After it was over, we left the theatre, stepping on dropped pieces of popcorn and spilled drinks. Us Americans are so classy.

Outside we stood there awkwardly with each other. The scenes of the movie kept replaying themselves in my mind.

"Soo..." Lilly said.

"Soo..." I mimicked.

And then no one said anything. It's almost comical how awkward this is. I stared at the fake plants across the room. Fake plants are pretty convenient; all the looks of a regular plant, without the watering hassle.

"Listen, guys," Oliver started. "I've gotta get home, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" I fought back a cat-like hiss.

"Yeah, yeah." Lilly waved him off. "See ya later Oliver." I didn't say anything as he walked away. I was relieved. Thank God nothing had happened tonight. I admired Lilly from the corner of my eye. She's so pretty...

"Miley?"

"Huh?" Spacing out again...

"Do you have a ride home?"

I smacked my head. I have to walk home in the dark, damn. "Uh, no. I actually don't..."

"Well would you like one? Or would you prefer to stand out here?" She smirked at me.

"I'd like that ride, thanks." Lilly took my hand in hers and we walked toward her car, the boring Honda. Her car smelled like fast food, something I hadn't noticed yesterday. Does she go to McDonald's?

...Ew.

Other than the greasy smell nipping at me, the ride was comfortable. We sat in silence. Not awkward silence, but just...nice silence. It's kind of awesome how I've found someone who appreciates the quiet just as much as I do.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight, Lilly." Her and I stood on my front porch for the second time in two days.

"No problem." She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

I nodded and turned around, when she tapped my shoulder. "Lilly wants a hug," she talked in third person. Aww! That was unbelievably adorable. I quickly pulled her in. Her body fit perfectly against mine. I let out quiet sigh and pulled away. "See you later, Miley." She hesitated and then gave me a light kiss on the cheek. Oh Jesus...I think I'm gonna pass out.

I managed to turn around, a goofy grin on my face. Somehow I had a feeling that some amazing things would happen on this porch.


	8. Bite your lip

**Author's Note: So....am I the only one who listened to Emily Osment online the other day and yelled at the screen when she wouldn't tell who she was taken by? Just me? Oh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I don't own that. I do own the poems I'm submitting to a writing contest. Good luck to me.  
**

* * *

Where the hell is my chapstick? Seriously. My feet stomped around the room as I tore everything apart for that little tube. My lip was hurting like _hell_, probably from biting it so much last night after that kiss on the cheek....the moments came flashing back. Once again, I bit my lip, a slight stabbing pain followed after it.

All of my frustration was bubbling, higher and higher. I felt like boiling water. Almost there, almost.

I ran across the room and my foot caught on..something and I fell to the ground. I took a deep breath. Calm down Miley, calm down....

Wait, what time is it? I glanced at the clock...seven thirty. I should be done right now, Lilly's coming, like now! God dammit!

I let out a fairly loud scream and punched my wall. The soft wallpaper crinkling upon impact. I smirked, feeling satisfied with the slight dent in the wall. Then my nervous system caught up with me. "Ahh! Fuck!" I screamed, my hand seethed and throbbed to an un-godly degree. I blew on my wounds—which only made them worse. Blood was seeping from the cuts. I bit my lip—again. More pain. I could feel the anger building inside me. Someone better get me a fucking punching bag or I swear--

"Miles? Is everything all right?" Dad's voice snapped me out of my violent thoughts.

"Just peachy, Daddy!" I yelled in a sweet voice. I heard a crash, and a slight yell come from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, Jackson was doing the dishes again. I still don't know what the hell was up with him the other day, who does he think he is? I can't wait to find out who that _unlucky_ girl was.

"Dang Flabbit Jackson!" Dad yelled and I snickered.

I can just imagine the broken dishes on the floor, shattered memories. Oh, that was deep right there. Deep as the ocean.....okay enough of that.

I sighed and examined my hand. You know what? That was pretty damn impressive. If anyone asks me what happened I'll tell them I punched a wall down. Sweet, that'll do wonders for my reputation.

The feeling of liquid running down my arm reminded me that I was bleeding—fairly heavily. I stepped over crumpled piles and paper skewed all over to the bathroom. I wiped the wound clean and took a look at the damage. Large scratches—very deep. All super red and just gory looking. I shrugged, I've gotten this before. Now, where's the first aid kit in this damn house? My eyes scanned the room. I don't think I really want to go get Dad, he'll be...disappointed in me. Ah, wait, I know what will do just as good: toilet paper. I lunged for the roll, tearing out more than what was necessary. What did they always say in health class? Oh yeah, I should disinfect this gash first, but with what? I closed my eyes. What cleans....? What do you wash your hands with? My mind was blank. I think I'm having having a blond moment. Ah, if only Lilly was here....then she could kiss my cheek again.

I felt a smile appear on my face and I leaned on the counter as I began to day dream.

"_Oh hey, Miley," Lilly began._

"_Hey Lilly." I winked at her. A light pink twinge bestowed her cheeks._

"_Oh my, what happened to your hand?"_

"_Oh that?" I pointed to my hand. "Nothin' much. Just punched a wall, that's all."_

_Her mouth hung open. I can't seem all violent..._

"_Uh, but it hurts real bad!" I shook my hand. "Ow, ooh, that hurts!" I over-exaggerated._

_She looked at me, compassion in her eyes. She slowly lifted up my hand, examining it. "Yikes, that looks pretty bad."_

"_It is," I groaned._

"_Want me to kiss it and make it better?" _

_Yes! YES! I do! "I guess." I pouted._

_Lilly took my hand and lightly kissed the bandages. Her soft lips didn't reach my skin, but they didn't have to. I was erupting in butterflies._

"_Um, it hurts more up my arm too. You know, the impact of the punch and all."_

_She smiled and pressed her lips to my wrist. I felt myself let out a deep sigh. _

_I cleared my throat. "It uh, hurts more. Like, my whole arm hurts. You better make the whole thing feel better, ya know?"_

"_Of course, wouldn't want you to feel bad..." she drifted off and dragged her lips up my arm, leaving it tingling. I paused, fully engrossed in the moment.  
_

_I gently pulled the collar of my shirt down. "My shoulder hurts too."_

_Instead of lightly kissing it, she pressed down on it, making a 'smack' sound. I groaned at the feeling. "My neck..." I said huskily._

_This time, she didn't even kiss it. She ran her tongue across the skin, leaving it cold from the lack of touch. She blew on my skin, an electric shock sent through my body, I stifled a moan."....My--" Lilly crashed her lips onto mine, causing us to fall backwards onto my bed. _

_Blankets and pillows—thrown all over as we made a place for each other in our heated kiss. Lilly opened her mouth, about to say something. "Miley, I—DING-DONG"_

"_Uh? What?" The process repeated, a monotone sound coming out from her mouth. I squinted my eyes at her._

"_Miley," she said, but it wasn't her voice, it sounded like...Dad's? "Miley, you're going to be late for school."_

I was thrust out of my daydream, very disoriented. "Huh? What?" I asked.

"You're going to be late for school, it's eight," Dad paused and looked down at my hand. A frown arranged on his face. "Miley, what happened to your hand?"

"I got a cut," I said absent-mindedly.

He sighed. "I don't want to know...."

I bit my lip, I could feel blood being drawn. Oops.

"Lilly is waiting downstairs for you. Don't keep her waiting." And with that, he left—leaving me to my very behind schedule.

What was I doing before I started...daydreaming? I was looking for something to disinfect my hand with. But what?

Soap.

I ran the slippery substance down my knuckles, hissing in pain as it stung. I breathed out a hearty growl as the stinging increased. I washed it off and grabbed the paper to wrap my hand with. As I started wrapping the substitute around my hand, I noticed just how bad ass it looked. It's kind of like a ninja glove...sort of. Ah! I know what I can say, I'll tell people who ask me 'bout my hand that I punched someone _into_ a wall, and the wall fell down. Sweet.

*_*_*_*

"Um." Lilly glanced at my hand. "What happened"? She pointed to my toilet glove.

Okay, maybe I _shouldn't_ tell Lilly. "Don't ask," I sighed.

She raised her eyebrows, keeping her eyes on the road. We were driving down the bumpy road, sun gleaming in the distance. I inhaled the fresh air of the morning, which was filled with excitement and lots of rushing. I had barely made it out the door and it was eight thirty. We're skipping first period and taking a slow drive to school. A _very_ slow drive. Normally, I'd be like woo, Lilly time. But this car _reeks_ with the greasy smell of fast food. It's wearing my patience down, in a way. This car may smell _so_ incredibly bad, but if I know Lilly well enough, she's named this car something...creative.

"Lilly, have you..." This is going to sound odd. "...named your car anything?"

She chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes I have."

"And what have you named it?"

"Sebastian."

I laughed. "You named your car Sebastian, like the crab?"

"Hell yes! A car as boring as this needs an awesome name. Plus, this car is a little bad at starting sometimes, so I guess you could say it's _crabby_." She smirked, proud of her terrible joke.

"You fail."

Lilly smiled at me. "If that fails, then I don't want to succeed."

*_*_*_*

Class today...sucked. All the teachers assigned massive amounts of homework on the same day. Thanks, a lot. I can see my free time slipping away...

Though if loosing free time means I don't have to see any more movies with Oliver, I will be just _fine_ with that. His shaggy hair is getting on my last nerve. He just needs to shut up sometimes. Right now he's droning on and on about that movie. God, just shut up!

"....and then she took her top off!" he shouted, and the rest of the guys at the table slapped their knees in laughter.

I massaged my temples in annoyance. Oliver looked over at me, an encouraging smile on his face, I shot him an icy glare. He looked confused, but slowly turned his head back to his laughing 'homies'.

A few more minutes passed, and my patience was wearing thin. If he says one more thing about girls taking their tops off, he's going to get a taste of my toilet glove.

"Hey Miles," Lilly asked, concerned. "You look a little...not Smiley today, is something wrong?"

"No, no," I whispered under my breath. "Oliver just happens to be an annoying man bitch at the moment!"

The scattered chatter stopped, and everyone's full attention was on me.

"What are you saying, Miley?" Oliver sneered.

"I'll tell you exactly what I'm saying, Oken." I stood up and walked dangerously close to him. "You're so fucking annoying, you try to flirt with me, and you just don't know when the hell to shut up!" I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

I swear I saw Lilly's jaw drop from the corner of my eye. _Shit_.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you." Oliver smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know. You always talk about your little insecurities about your damn accent, well guess what? No one gives a shit! Really, no one cares about you and your fucking accent!"

I scoffed at him. "Oh please, I'm not insecure about that."

"Sure you're not," he got up in my face. "So, how's the farm, _hick_?"

"Shut up, Oken," I growled.

"How are them there eggs?" He mocked. "Didja' milk the cows this mornin'? Didja' gather the eggs? Didja' Miley? Didja'?"

"You better shut up, if you know what's good for you!"

"Oh, I know what's good for me. And that's if you took your top off!" He laughed and got a round of high fives from the surrounding boys.

I breathed in and out. Calm down, calm down. I bit my lip, hard.

"Oh, and by the way, your total lesbian crush on Lilly is so obvious."

My fist connected with Oliver's face and he flew back a few feet, landing in a pile of dirt. A deep silence filled the air, surprise evident. I heard a loud cough escape from him, and a few guys went over to examine his face. I probably gave him a bloody nose, maybe sprained. Nothing more than that.

"Woah, Stewart punched out Oken!" A few guys yelled out.

I smiled at them, confident in my abilities.

I looked over to Lilly, a shocked expression on her face. Oh, crap.

My feet made their way over to her, forgetting the current scene. "Lilly....I."

"D-don't even talk to me, Miley," she whispered and ran off into the distance. I bounded after her, quickly loosing myself in the new surroundings. I looked everywhere for her, every sign of blond hair let to nowhere. The mismatched visions of her sea blue eyes filled my eyes. Every corner I turned, another dead end. I stopped running and sank to my knees. Everything I saw, the deep shadows of my defeat.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I'm not sure.**

**I might not be able to update this for a while, I'm going to Canada to go skiing! Woo :D  
**

** I suggest you go read my other story "Write It Out" it's very fun.**

**Your reviews actually _do_ motivate me. If I only get a few I'm like oh...they didn't like it, damn. SO REVIEW! Seriously.  
**


	9. Love?

**Author's Note: So, the other day I made a FictionPress account (same name btw) and I looked at some stories in the 'romance' category. My God, I think it was hard to get noticed in FF, but FP? Jeez...**

**Disclaimer: Loosen your tie, I'm innocent. **

* * *

I ran the cool water down my face, mostly just to calm my nerves. I had given up on finding Lilly ages ago, and I don't think I could go back to class, not like this. I also didn't really know where I was...this school is too big.

I shuffled my feet along the dirty tiles, it makes an irritating scratching sound—though I deserve the discomfort. I shouldn't have hit Oliver, but it was just _so_ damn tempting at the time. He and I never could have been friends, I never really did get along with guys. Hell, I never really got along with anyone.

Except Lilly.

But I just ruined that, and I'm not even sure why she ran away. Did she....did she hear the thing about me liking her? Oh God, she did. Wait, do I like her? I've never even really thought about it. All I knew is that I can't stop thinking about her, and every moment we spend together is permanently burned into my mind to be replayed over and over again. Sure, I've had boyfriends; though they didn't last very long. I remember, one time I stole some cereal from a store and bam, he broke up with me. I didn't mind—in fact, I like being single. Boys bug me.

A small sign across the bathroom caught my attention. _Get a flower for your valentine! Time is running out! Only $2.99!_

Oh yeah, it's February. When did I move here? Like two weeks ago? Ah I don't know. Its been surprisingly warm for this time of year. Weird.

Wait—Valentine's Day. That's all about love and stuff. Have I ever been in love? I've had crushes before...I think. But this thing about Lilly, it seems like more than a crush. But I don't want love. Love is too complicated, and damaging. Falling in love _is _falling. It's like those trust games, you fall back into the person's arms, desperately hoping that they'll catch you.

Sometimes they don't.

Then you fall on the floor, all embarrassed and humiliated. Humored laughs are pointed at you, and all you want to do is hide. You stand up and look at the jerk who made you fall. They smirk at you, feeling proud that they caused you to get red in the face.

Sometimes you run away, hoping that no one will follow you.

Sometimes you wish they would.

*_*_*_*

"Hey Miles, how was your day at school?" Dad asks, as I slam the door shut.

"Fine," I grunt out and stomp up the stairs. I can tell he's confused, but I don't care. Today was just...horrible. I hadn't even seen Lilly the whole rest of the day, and I had to walk home. So, I was sad, sweaty, and grumpy. Fantastic combination.

I sat down at my desk, the swivel chair screaming at the impact. I wiggled in the seat, trying to get comfortable--I never did.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair; _what to do next? _I can't just _talk_ to Lilly. Who even knows what she'd do? Maybe I don't have to tell her in person....

I pulled out a pen and paper and started writing.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I'm not sure what happened today, though I know one thing for sure: you ran off. Now, why did you do that, hmm? You and I both know that Oliver can take a punch and_

I stopped writing and crumpled up the piece of paper. That was trash, I can't seem all—joke-ish about the whole thing. She looked pretty damn serious when she ran off. The huge hole in my chest at the moment seems pretty serious to me. So why can't I write one serious letter? Who even writes letters anymore? It's odd, I've never gotten Lilly's number, or her email, or _anything_. Does she not want to give them to me, or have we just been too distracted to even bring it up? I'll go with the second.

I sigh for what seems like the billionth time today and considered my limited options. I could:

Show up at her house, and beg.

Write a stupid letter and slip it under her door, or locker.

Learn to play an instrument and play it for her.

Sing...?

Dance...?

None of them seem very appealing. They all involve me doing something that I can get easily hurt for. And I don't mean physically.

The first one seems like she might appreciate the up-front-ness, but then again, she might just shut the door in my face. What about the others...? I'm not a good dancer, I know that. I can sing....kind of. And the instrument one, well, I know how to play the harmonica...but who doesn't? Do they make love songs for--wait love songs? Ah back up there, not love songs. Just...a song. Not a love song, I don't love her, I just don't.

I bit my lip and stood up from my desk. I need to get my mind off of this. What would do that? What's distracting? I could...do homework? Nah. I could...watch tv? Yeah, that sounds good.

I grabbed the Tv remote and pressed the power button, an electronic display slowly came to life.

_"And all were presumed dead..."_ A reporter announced.

Jeez, that's depressing. "Screw this..." I murmered and shut it off. "I just need some sleep...even if it's three pm."

I flopped down onto the matress, sinking into the soft sheets. "Yeah, I just need some sleep..." I sighed and let my dreams overtake me.

*_*_*_*

I woke up disgruntled and annoyed. There was a loud ringing in my ears that I couldn't quite pinpoint. I massaged my temples and sighed, well...I'm awake. I glanced over at the clock, the numbers 6:00 beamed at me in a bright red.

A soft knock was heard at my door. "Miles...?" Dad whispered.

"Come in," I groaned.

He slowly entered the room, a nervous look on his face. "How's your hand?"

Oh yeah, I killed my hand. I looked at my ninja glove, it was an almost bright pink-ish. "It's..fine?" I hadn't noticed until now, but it hurt. A lot.

"Do you want any painkillers?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks."

Dad nodded and walked over to the bathroom, pulled out a small jar, and poured out a few pills for me. I cringed at the size of them, they're like an inch big. "Drink," he said, handing me a small cup. I swallowed them down and laid back onto the mattress. Dad noticed my actions. "Is something wrong, Miley?"

I didn't say anything, I can't just _tell_ him. And I can't tell him why I'm so...distraught about the whole thing. But I need to know what I'm feeling. I _need _to.

I hesitated before asking a touchy question. "How did you know that you loved Mom?"

He stiffened--surprised. "Well...." He drifted off. "Whenever I was around her, I felt like nothing could get me down. Like my whole world was centred around her, and making her happy. And when we fought, well, it felt like there was nothing else in the world that could make me happy again. She...was my everything." Tears brimmed his eyes. "Sorry," he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

I put my hand on his thigh and stared him straight in the eye. He looked back at me and smiled. "I know you'll find someone like that someday, Miles."

"I hope so, Dad," I sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

**My flight was delayed like 4 hours (ugh), so I was able to work on this. **

**Sorry it's so short, it's kind of a filler chapter, y'know?**

**I have a problem: I wrote a new story, or the first chapter or whatever, and I'm not sure about posting it. It's probably going to be called "The Funeral" though it oddly has nothing to do with dying....anyway, the first chapter is bascially an introduction, but it introduces an OC (original character) and I fear that people will be a little confused since it's going to be a Liley story. **

**What should I do???  
**

**(Review)**


	10. Complications

**Uh....sorry.**

**That took longer to write than I expected. And truthfully, I'm loosing the drive to write. Ah, the joys of teenage mood swings.**

**But anyway, I'm looking for anyone who'd like to Beta me. I don't want to ask anyone myself, because I'd be afraid I'd be bothering them....and yeah. I'd like to get better, even though I know this story isn't that good (my other ones are much better, truthfully) but if you want a good angsty story, I think you should read _Secrets_, by well...me. I feel kinda lame advertising my own stories, but no one seems to like to read my angst...so, read it. It's better than this. Really, it is.**

**Oh, and thanks for _ever single review_ I've ever gotten. They mean SO much. Okay, enough of blabbering, read on :D  
**

* * *

Get out of my head! Get the _fuck _out of my head, Lilly! Ahh! God damn, no matter what I do, she will not leave my damn mind. It's like everywhere I go, I see her face n'stuff, and it's starting to creep me out. It's like trying to distract myself didn't even put a dent on my stupid mind. Why can't I control my thoughts? Dammit!

I slapped my hands hard against my head. "Get out! Stop thinking about her! Now!" I whisper-yelled to myself. I repeated that, only to find it gave me a headache. I sighed and collapsed back into my bed--defeated.

Lilly's still mad at me, and I still have no reason why. But y'know, we've only known each other for like...a week, so why do I care so much if she's upset? Why does she mean so much to me?

Well, only one way to find out....

Fuck this, I'm going to Lilly's, whether she likes it—or not.

I stood up from the bed, wobbling a little and walked over to my window. I took a deep breath and opened the glass wall, the cool breeze making me hesitate, along with the long way down to the ground.

I bit my lip and started down the vine, in which I soon realized it had thorns in it. Fantastic. "Ahh! Ow, ow!" I whisper-yelled. My grip on the death vine loosened and I plummeted to the ground. I groaned and rubbed my head, looking at my fall distance. Not bad....

I stood up, and stretched. I could feel the bruises starting to come out, that's going to hurt in the morning....

I shrugged and started walking--well, it was more of a weak limp. My sweats were swaying in the slight breeze. I hadn't even bothered getting into my pj's, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Though I didn't know that I'd be sneaking out, oh well, that's nothing new.

*_*_*_*

Well, here it is: Lilly's house. It looks the same, boring, gray, ick.

Yes, it's boring. But how am I going to get her attention? It looks like her lights on...I think. I glanced around my surroundings. Lilly's Mom has a rock garden, hah, how convenient. I grabbed a small stone, and examined the crevices, it looks pretty good.

I held my arm up. C'mon arm, let me hit my target, _once_. I chucked the rock at her window, holding my breath. I waited a moment, and then picked up another. I was about to throw it, when a flash of blond hair stopped me.

"Huh? What the hell?" Lilly looked out. "Miley?"

"Hey."

"What do you mean 'hey'? What are you doing here at..." She went inside for a moment. "Midnight?!" She held up a clock. I cringed, oops. I hadn't thought about the time, or even checked it for that matter.

"Uhm," I fumbled.

"Leave," she spat at me.

"Wait, Lilly, just let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Because....if you don't, I'll throw another rock at your house." Her eyes widened.

"Ugh, fine. But if you wake up my Mom, I'm _dead_!"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. How am I supposed to get to her room? I eyed the house, not seeing any death vines like mine.

Lilly disappeared and I grew wary, where did she go?

"Lilly?" I called. She came out and shushed me, holding a robe ladder. I cringed once again, I've never been good at climbing...

"Come on!" She yelled.

"Okay," I hesitated and climbed up the ladder, being careful not to add to my high-fall-list. The ropes burned into my hands and made me sway.

I sighed in relief once I entered her room. Bam! There's Lilly's scent again. So vanilla, so....nice.

"Miley?" Lilly waved her hand in front of my face. Oh yeah, what was I here about again? "You know what, screw this. Leave, now."

That snapped me out of my daydream. "Wait, Lilly, I'm sorry! Just let me talk, okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled and sat on her bed.

"Now." I paced around the room. "What happened today was....unfortunate, but what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?! You punched Oliver! You can't just punch him! He's a guy, of course he's going to be an idiot!"

"Oh come on, you know he deserved it."

"Maybe he did, but that doesn't mean you can go around punching people!" she raised her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? He just....he hit a nerve."

"What? Your accent? Miley, no one cares about your accent, or where you're from." Oh you're so wrong, Truscott. So wrong.

"Well...sorry. I just don't like people making fun of me," I lied—sort of.

"Oliver's stupid, don't listen to him."

"I know..." I drifted off. Lilly noticed my distant eyes.

"Miley, is something else wrong?"

"Wh-what? N-nope!"

"Are you sure?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yup, positive," I chirped—lies....why am I lying to her?

There was a silence and I sat down next to her on the bed. After a moment, I looked her in the eyes. "Lilly, why did you run off today?"

Her eyes widened. "W-well....I don't know."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yes you do...c'mon, tell me."

"I just..." she whispered. "I just don't like it when people get punched."

I chuckled. "What are you talking about? What about the girls who hit the principal? Or when you murder people in P.E?"

She shot me an icy look, I jumped back. "I don't like it when people I care about get punched, it brings back....memories."

My hand made its way to her shoulder. "What kind of memories?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed. Should I push her? Judging by her troubled appearance, I think so. "Lilly....talking about it makes it better."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped.

"S-sorry, I just think you should."

"No, I shouldn't. I think you should leave, Miley." She pointed to the window.

"Lilly," I pleaded.

"Leave, Miley."

I bit my lip and walked over to the window. "A-are you sure?"

Lilly massaged her temples. "I-I just don't know. I just want this to go away..." Her voice cracked.

"Lilly." I walked back over to her. "Please, just tell me."

"I-I don't know why I'm getting so worked up, it was years ago..."

"What was years ago?"

Her lip quivered and she heaved out breaths. "It's....nothing."

"Lilly..."

"It doesn't matter, Miley," another voice crack.

I sat down on the bed, soft cushions squishing below me. "But it does, Lilly. It matters to me."

"No, it doesn't. Y-you don't care, you just can't."

"What?" I gaped. "Of course I care about you, Lilly!"

"H-how can you?" Light tears streamed down her face.

"How can I not? Now, please. Just tell me what's going on."

"N-no, I can't tell you. Hell...I've only known you for like a w-week." Ouch, that hurt.

"Well a week that we've spent every waking moment together. Lilly, you know you can trust me." I lifted her chin and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"H-how do I k-know I can t-trust you?" Ouch, that hurt even more.

"Well, just because, Lilly! And besides, I'm not leavin' until ya tell me." Damn, the accent is coming out...

"B-but I've never told anyone. N-not even Oliver..."

"All the more reason ta' tell someone, it'll make ya feel better. I don't like seein' ya upset." Ugh I thought that voice coach-thing would make this go away...

"I-I just don't know, Miley." She brought her knees to her chest and let out quiet cries. What is she hiding? What happened to make my Lilly so upset? Ooh, my Lilly, I like the sound of that...

She rubbed her eyes and covered her face. I quickly took her arms away and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. "I guess I can't make ya tell me when ya don't want to," I sighed.

"No, Miley, don't give up on me," she sobbed.

"Well then what do you want me to do?" I huffed. She's making this very difficult...

"Just....just s-stay here with me." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will. I'll stay here for as long as you want me to." I pulled her into a hug. We stayed in a loving embrace for a while as I greedily obsessed over her scent, _again_. Why can't I just focus on the task at hand...?

"I-I just th-think it was m-my fault sometimes..." she said into my chest. Oh, she's talking again.

"What do you mean? And I'm sure it wasn't." I pulled out of our embrace.

"But it was, Miley! It was!" she cried.

"Lilly..."

"He-he hurt us. He hurt us so bad..." She bit her lip. "And he didn't even care!"

My lip quivered. "Lilly," my voice cracked. Crap, Miley, don't cry. Don't cry.

Lilly looked at me, her eyes puffy and red. A light breeze came from the open window, and blew her hair to the side. Even now, she looks beautiful...

"I-I'm s-sorry, Miley. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve this mess." She pointed to herself.

God, I am so confused. What the hell is she talking about? "Lilly, what the hell happened to you?" Ah, I think that was too strict...

"My-my Dad."

And then it hit me: the absence in pictures, him never being around. Her mother being so 'neat and tidy' and 'practical'--which was all for Lilly's well being and to keep her in order. "What did your Dad do to you, Lilly?"

"H-he..."

"What did he do, Lilly?" I soothed, and ran light circles on her arm.

"He--he hurt us. He--he hit us." She shut her eyes tight.

"Oh, Lilly," I gasped and pulled her against me. I held her against me as she sobbed. Her cries racked against my body as I comforted her as best I could. But how did he hit her? And how often? Wait--us?

* * *

**Eee, it's a cliffy....but I bet you didn't see that coming :D  
**


End file.
